


Loki's Thrall

by SolaraMoonset



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bank Robbery, Bucky Barnes' story, God of Stories, Implied Relationships, Loki is an Avenger, Stark is a bit of a dick, Trance - Freeform, Villian monologues, Writer, Zoned Out, god power, priestess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolaraMoonset/pseuds/SolaraMoonset
Summary: What happens when Loki, God of Stories and Story Tellers meets an author mid battle? When she is put under his godly thrall?





	Loki's Thrall

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: Loki's Thrall
> 
> CHAPTER NO./ ONE SHOT: Currently only a one shot. 
> 
> ORIGINAL IMAGINE: Ok so this isn't exactly an imagine, more like a two part prompt. Part 1: Loki God of Stories / Story tellers. Part 2: "Bright as blood in the rain"
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Only the plot (and bad grammer) are mine.

“.. bright as blood in the rain.” Seti had tuned the monologueing bank robber out at the beginning of his speech but that line stuck with her. She muttered it under her breath. Monologue seemed to hear her and grab her by her arm forcing her in front of the other hostages

“See this? This one gets it! This one understands. Obey me or these walls will be covered in your blood!!” 

“... bright as blood in the rain...” Seti whispered again. 

“Uhh... boss I don't think she gets you, I think she's in shock.” 

“... bright as blood in the rain...” Monologue shook her once. When she didn't respond beyond that whispered phrase he tossed her to the floor in disgust. Pulling his gun out he aimed it at her head.

“Where are your heroes now?” he cackled as he pulled the trigger. Smoke enveloped Seti as he pulled the trigger, when it dissipated, she was gone, the bullet hit the floor. 

“Would you look at that? This guy's aim is about as good as his speech.” Ironman flew into the room and hovered in front of monologue. 

Seti barely register the noise around her as she mumbled her phrase over and over. She registered green and gold as a small leather bound notebook and pen were shoved into her hands. She blinked in surprised and looked into a pair of emerald eyes. 

“Write my pet, write.” It was the only encouragement she needed. Words sprang to her mind and she poured them onto the pages of the book. She didn't notice her savior placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, or even the end of the hostage situation at the bank. She made a small squeak in protest when someone picked her up and her pen momentary lost its place on the page. But that was the only sign that she noticed when Loki moved her onto the jet. 

Seti was so lost in her writing that she didn't notice the looks the Avengers were shooting her or each other. No one seemed to notice Thor's surprised expression or him clapping Loki on the back. When they got back to the compound, Tony couldn't take it anyone.

“So what're you writing?” Seti ignored him. “Hello?? Helllooooo?” Still she was unresponsive.

“Tony, I don't think that's the best idea.”

“You got a better idea capcicle? Although if she won't talk...Reindeer games, whats up with this chick? Why'd you bring her?” Tony turned to Loki who was gently leading Seti away. 

“She is one of mine Stark. While she's in the thrall, I will watch over her.” 

“One of your what? What does that even mean?” 

“Go brother. I will explain to Man of Iron.” Loki nodded at Thor before he and Seti disappeared from sight. 

“You know we are considered Gods by some of your people. As such we hold certain powers. I am God of thunder, I hold power over thunder. When humans believe in us, in this power, it creates a bond. Do you see?”

“Ok, Point break, but what has that got to do with Loki. He's the god of lies isn't he?” 

“Yes, but my brother is more than that. He is also the god of mischief and the god of stories. When a writer gets a creative idea in Loki's presence it enhance his power and will put the writer in a sort of thrall. The writer can do nothing but create until the thrall is over. My first visit to your world called these people priests. We thought their time had long since past. It is joyous news. At least one midgardian does not hate Loki!” Thor beamed. 

“Thor this thrall sounds dangerous. Is that girl safe?” 

“Most certainly Captain! Loki will make sure no harm comes to her. She is in his care now.”

It was two days before anyone saw Seti again. She was snuggled up on Loki's lap, sound asleep while he sat quietly on a chair in the common room talking with Thor. The book she had been writing in sat on the table in front of them. 

“Reindeer games! Where have you been?”

“Loki, is that girl ok?”

“Stark, Captain, I would ask that you both keep your voice down. I have been caring for Seti, this girl. She will be fine, she just needs sleep. It has been a long time since I have been bound with a mortal. I will not let either of you disturb her slumber. Captain, you should give that book to Barnes.” Loki glared over Seti's head.

“Why?”

“She wrote his story. I'm not sure how much is real, or how much is fantasy. If he doesn't want anyone else o read it, please let me know. I think it's time we retire. We will return when Seti awakes.” Gracefully Loki stood cradling Seti to his chest. 

“Um.. when Loki says bound, what exactly does that mean?”

“The extent of the bind will be determined by Loki and Seti, but it is not uncommon for bound Gods and priestesses to become lovers.” Tony spit his coffee across the room while Thor gave him a pleased smile.

=XOX=

It was hard for Seti to wake up. She was enveloped in warmth, and felt safe. When she opened her eyes, she was staring into a pair on deep emerald eyes. She should be scared, waking up next to someone she had no idea who they were, but she wasn't.

“So my little Story teller, it seems the thrall is finally out of your system. Shall we discuss what happened, or cuddle some more?” 

“Can't we do both?” Loki chuckled at the question. 

“If you insist my dear. I am Loki of Asgard. And you are?”

“Seti Anderson. So how'd we get in such a comfortable position? Last thing I really remember is the bank was getting robbed.”

“Asgardian magic. A story teller getting a brilliant idea while standing by the god of stories has a dramatic effect. You've finished a story, I doubt anyone thought to write. Tell me how are you feeling?”

“I'm still tried for some reason. Can I see my story? I'd like to see what I wrote.”

“How about I read to you until you fall back asleep?” Seti nodded. Loki reached past her and grabbed a small leather bound book. He read aloud before he felt Seti relax in sleep. He continurd silently to himself, horror growing as he continued to read. When he finished, he gently lifted Seti and headed to the common rooms. Friday would ask Thor to meet them there.

“Brother, is all well?” Thor looked over the woman in his brother's arms.

“No. The thrall, was... different than in the past. And the story that came out of it... It speaks of torture, brainwashing and murder. It's Barnes' story, and I'm afraid it might be real.” 

“Loki... if it's real, if she saw into his past...”

“I know, she's more than just a priestess. Thor, brother, I ask you, no I beg you, do not divulge what she is.” 

“Reindeer games! Where have you been?”

“Loki, is that girl ok?” Loki rolled his eyes before address Stark and the Captain. He answer them quickly and quietly rushing Seti out of the room. When the were back in his room, Loki settled Seti into his bed to finish her nap. How could a seer survive on this backward planet? More importantly, how did her visions and stories not drive her mad? She was his now, he would keep her safe.

=XOX=

The next time Seti awoke she was by herself. She looked around the darkened room, noticing a rather large lump in the chair by the bed. On closer inspection, the lump turned out to be Loki, sound asleep. Seti pulled a blanket around him and quietly made her way out of his rooms. The hallway was dark, no one seemed to be around.

“Can I help you miss?” a slightly accented voice called. Seti jumped and looked around again. She was alone. 

“Hello?” her voice wavered. 

“I am FRIDAY. I run this facility. Is there something I can help you with?” Again Seti saw no one.

“Are you invisible?” 

“No miss. I am an AI.” 

“Oh... well... I was um kinda hungry? Is there any place I can make a quick sandwich?” 

“Of course Miss, please follow the lights. They'll led you to the kitchens.” Sure enough lights appeared towards the bottoms of the walls. Seti followed the lights to one of the weirdest kitchens she had ever seen. It was huge, like a restaurants but filled with home appliances, not industrial ones. Opening and closing cupboards she gather the stuff she needed to make a sandwich. She thought she was alone until she turned with the bread. At the sudden appearance of a man she dropped the bread. His metal arm shot out and caught the bread bag before it could hit the floor. Seti couldn't take her eyes off the arm.

“You're real?” she whispered. He cocked his head at her. “I mean I fell asleep pretty early on when Loki was reading my story but I didn't think you were real. Oh god! How much of that was true?!?” Seti started to gasp for breath, her legs buckled. The metal armed man caught her before she could hit the floor.

“It's ok doll, I need you to breath, alright? You've got to control your breathing. Slow breaths in, slow breaths out.... you got it doll, just like that.” Seti wasn't sure how long they sat on the floor. When she was able to breath again she looked up at him.

“You're really real? Not like a hallucination right?” 

“He's real alright. Barnes is there any reason you're terrifying Seti?” Loki's voice was cold. Seti looked up to him, tears in her eyes. In flash she was up with her arms around Loki sobbing into his chest. 

“The story, it wasn't a story. Loki it was real!” Loki's arms wrapped around her making shushing noises. He glared at Barnes over her head.

“I had to know if she was HYDRA. I don't know how she got all those details, there's no way she should have known half of that. Don't worry Loki, I'm not gonna hurt her. She's too damn innocent to be HYDRA.” Barnes whispered as he left the kitchen. Loki breathed a sigh he didn't know he'd been holding. Seti tired to stop crying, it seemed her tears would never end. Loki gently lifted her face, his thumbs wiping away her tears. 

“No matter what comes, you my dear are mine, and I am yours. I am viciously protective of what is mine. You have nothing to fear. I'm not going any where.”

END

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions? Comments? Random thoughts?


End file.
